Solenoid valves which are closed in the de-energized state and have the purpose of controlling a fluid are known from the prior art in various embodiments, in particular, for example, as outlet valves for ABS/TCS/ESP devices in motor vehicles. These solenoid valves have a valve member which is connected to the armature and the pole core. A return element is provided between the pole core and the armature. The valve member opens a through-opening on a valve seat, and respectively closes it again. Such a valve element is known, for example, from DE 10 2007 031 981 A1.